


Tooth Pains

by Owlfeet



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth Pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlfeet/pseuds/Owlfeet
Summary: Inspired by my own tooth pains. My dad made me get my teeth pulled out on my birthday :(





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own tooth pains. My dad made me get my teeth pulled out on my birthday :(

Gakushuu groaned. The throbbing in his left cheek was starting to get unbearable and his mood was worsening at a rapid pace. He lent against the hallway wall and squeezed his eyes shut trying to clear his mind. Soft chuckling filled the air. “Stop laughing at my misfortune, Ren.” He mumbled, cheek still half numb and warping his speech slightly. Ren smirked cheekily before turning away to chuckle. “I hate you.” The strawberry blond whispered.

“The poor maiden is in distress.” Ren cried mockingly as Gakushuu whimpered.

“Damn you.” The junior high student stood up strait and started walking down the hall to the main exit. As left the building a wave of summer heat hit him and he paused wondering what god he had managed to piss off. Gakushuu took a deep breath and started walking ignoring the sharp throb that accompanied each step. Ren had caught up by then and the two Virtousos made their way to the bass of the mountain.

The E class students were slowly trickling out past the trees in groups of two or three. Most of the class ignored them, the politer ones sent a small smile and wave their way. Gakushuu returned the gesture but kept his eyes on the line of trees until he saw his tiny blunette. Akabane was conversing with him but was cut off by Ren walking forward and throwing him over his shoulder. “Farewell Gakushuu, I have my redhead now so we'll be parting ways.” He called over his shoulder as Akabane laughed and demanded to be put down.

Gakushuu rolled his eyes and turned to Nagisa. “Hello,” He mumbled, left side of his mouth still half numb. Nagisa looked up concerned, his blue pigtails puffing up. “What's wrong?”

“Had to get a tooth pulled out.” He answered tucking his head into the crook of his neck. Gakushuu wrapped his arms around the tiny boy and groaned softly. “Take care of me.” He whined. Nagisa chuckled and he turned his head to look at him. “Traitor.”

The blunette smiled and grabbed the taller boys hand dragging him away from the school and to his apartment. They walked down the streets in content silence reaching the air conditioned apartment in record time. Nagisa sat down on the couch and Gakushuu followed him laying his head on his lap. He closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing, Nagisa running his hands through his hair in a soothing manner.

“Can I stay here tonight?” The strawberry blond mumbled. Nagisa hummed a yes and Gakushuu closed his eyes.

 


End file.
